Origins: Kioshi RP2
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:50 AM It's the next day, the hearing went by and Kioshi pleaded guilty, taking the plea. As arranged, he is sentenced to four year probation at Ravenhold, should he break the term of his probation he is to spend the rest of his sentence at Lockland juvenile parahuman incarceration center. Once the court room clears, Raven walks to Kioshi's side. "You made a good choice, kid." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:53 AM Kioshi nods, he has no clue how else to respond Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:53 AM "Come with me." Raven says, pointing at a door with his chin. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:54 AM Kioshi nods again and follows closely behind Raven Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:56 AM They come to a bathroom, Raven moves quickly to avoid people. He takes out a bag. "Here's some clothes, get changed." With that Raven went into another of the stall. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:57 AM Kioshi gets dressed quickly Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:58 AM Raven comes out of the stall, having changed into standard business wears and lost the mask. "There's a month before ravenhold begins, you'll be staying with me. I thought it'd be better than sending you at Lockland to wait." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:59 AM "Thank you." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:00 AM "I have a car parked out back." Raven says. "Oh, Call me Ian." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:01 AM Kioshi nods Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:01 AM They leave the court house and a guard lets them out through the back entrance. Out of all the cars, Ian heads for a mundane blue hatchbacked SUV. Not the sort of car a superhero should drive. "You'll get to meet my daughter, my son and my dog once we get there. It's a long drive, tho, I warn you." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:03 AM Kioshi nods Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:04 AM Ian drove the car out of the parking lot before stopping. He fetched his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Kioshi. "Is there anyone you want to call?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:06 AM Kioshi hesitates before taking the phone. He stares at it for a while, "You won't know where it is?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:06 AM "Have you ever heard of the gentleman's agreement?" Ian asks seriously. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:09 AM Kioshi shakes his head Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:11 AM "Now, law enforcement doesn't give a crap, but it's an unwritten rule of being a cape; don't kill people, don't fuck with someone's civilian identity." Ian explains. "It goes both way for villains and heroes, sure not everyone follows it, but those who break the agreement can expect hell to pay." "So your friends, until they put on their capes, we're not touching." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:14 AM Kioshi nods then puts in the home number of the phantoms Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:14 AM Raven starts to drive off, going for the highway leading north. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:15 AM (We can skip through the phone call if you want, kioshi will probably fall asleep after it unless Raven says anything so we can skip to them arriving at Ravens home?) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:17 AM After a long drive, they finally make it to priest island and to Ian's house. It's a big glass and concrete building. A short statured latina hops out of the house, a big fluffy german sheperd on her heel. "Hey dad." Ian shakes Kioshi awake gently. "We're here kid." The girl peek through the window. "Who's that?" "He's named Kioshi, I'm taking care of him for a few weeks before he's set to enter ravenhold." Ian says Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:26 AM Kioshi smacks Ian's hand away when he wakes up, moving as far away as he can while still being buckled Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:27 AM "Hey, it,s just me." Ian says softly, keeping his distance. "We're here." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:30 AM Kioshi looks around for a minute reorienting himself. He unbuckled himself and slide out of the car Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:31 AM "Let's get you upstairs settled into the guest room." Ian says. "Charlie, can you get Kioshi something to eat, I'm sure he's starving." "Alright." Charlie says without enthusiasm. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:21 AM Kioshi follows behind Ian up to the guest room, pulling the hoodie he gave him around his face more Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:23 AM Ian leads him upstairs, first going through a large open room mixing kitchen, dining room and living room with massive windows facing the ocean. He leads Kioshi into a room with light blue walls and rich furniture. "This will be your room, I hope it's alright?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:29 AM Kioshi is staring wide eyed at the room Eventually he nods at ian Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:33 AM "Alright, one last thing. Can you give me your hands?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:38 AM Kioshi jumps, pulling his hands in against his chest, shaking his head. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:38 AM "Relax kid, I'm just going to remove those cuffs." Ian says. holding up his hands to show he's no threat. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:39 AM Kioshi slowly holds his hands out to Ian Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:39 AM Ian carefully removes the pwoer cuffs, Kioshi would feel his head become clearer. "There you go." "Oh, and I know what you're thinking. You can try to escape, you might even make it back. But one you do that, it's over. You're a fugitive, the day you get caught again if yoU,re lucky they'll send you to lockland to finish your sentence. If not, maybe you're judge as an adult, or they icnrease your sentence." Raven says, there's no threat in his voice. "But you stay here and in a few years you walk free, your criminal records are wiped and you can do whatever you want, you can be a hero or retire. Eitherway people pay good money to hire ravenhold graduates, even if it's just to teleport around, delivering parcels." "Just think about it before you make a decision."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:44 AM Kioshi pulls his hands back against his chest "Thank you... I won't run..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:44 AM "Alright, get some rest kid." Ian says with a smile. A moment later, Charlie comes up with some menu. "Fridge's empty. Want to order something?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:46 AM Kioshi nods Category:Roleplay Category:Kioshi Roleplay Category:Origins Roleplay